Pod jednym dachem
by Patowski
Summary: Co by to było gdyby Zoro i Sanji zamieszkali razem? / W założeniu seria miniaturek. Krótszych, dłuższych, zobaczymy co z tego wyjdzie. c: Słomiani przeniesieni do naszej szarej rzeczywistości. M na wszelki wypadek. Nigdy nic nie wiadomo.


Pewnego piątkowego wieczoru Zoro do domu wracał nieco poddenerwowany. To znaczy- niemal za każdym razem stykał się ze wzmożoną irytacją, bo przecież korki, bo późno, bo głodny, bo spać. Powodów bywało wiele. Tym razem jednak był to zupełnie inny powód, nie mający kompletnie nic wspólnego z tym całym codziennym, monotonnym gównem. Tym razem przyszła pora na podjęcie iście męskiej próby i zrobienie kroku naprzód. Coś z serii _wybuduj dom, posadź drzewo i spłódź syna._ Chociaż jeśli chodzi o punkt ostatni mogło obejść się bez, a skończyć na kocie. No, dwóch opcjonalnie.

Miał wrażenie, że światła nigdy się nie zmienią, a samochody nie ruszą, a on sam skończy nędznie w samym środku skrzyżowania. Co najgorsze, obiecał temu swojemu durnemu kucharzynie, że będzie u niego na kolacji punkt szósta, a tajemnicą nie było, że ten spóźnień raczej nie tolerował. I niestety nawet Roronoa pod tym względem taryfy ulgowej nie posiadał. Tak więc niezbyt chwalebny wynik piętnasto-minutowego spóźnienia musiał jakoś przełknąć i wziąć na klatę, kiedy to dzwonił dzwonkiem do drzwi, mając nadzieję, że w ramach irracjonalnej kary nie będzie musiał spędzić przed nimi kolejnego kwadransa. A zdarzało się. Na całe szczęście tym razem tak się nie stało, a pierwszy impuls jaki dotarł do Zoro to był cholernie przyciągający zapach jedzenia, wiodący prosto w głąb mieszkania.

\- Zawsze każesz mi na siebie czekać, Marimo.- odparł z oburzeniem Sanji, jednak tym razem i tak wydawał się nieprawdopodobnie spokojny. Czyżby się czegoś domyślał? _Nie, to niemożliwe._

\- Przedrzeć się tutaj o tej porze to jak droga do piekła.

\- Mój dom nazywasz piekłem?

Zoro wyczuł od razu pojawienie się pewnego rodzaju bojowego nastawienia, więc wolał zrobić krok w tył, bo gdyby zabrnąłby w to dalej, to z pewnością owe piekło udałoby mu się rozpętać.

\- Co w tym dziwnego, wyglądasz dzisiaj diabelsko dobrze.- tymi słowami zdecydowanie udało mu się zatrzymać burzę, a blondyn wyraźnie się rozluźnił. Dobrze wiedział, że Sanji w ostatnim czasie poszedł z szefem kuchni na wojnę, w dodatku z użyciem białej broni, dlatego starał się przymykać oko na wszelkie jego irytacje. W końcu każdy miał prawo mieć ten, no... _Słabszy okres._

\- Niech będzie, że wybrnąłeś.- Sanji zaśmiał się krótko i zaprosił Zoro do jadalni, by po chwili przynieść na stół jedno ze swoich popisowych dań. Chociaż gotował tak dobrze, że wszystkie można było śmiało określić tym mianem.- Jak było w pracy?

\- Dobrze.- odparł krótko zielonowłosy, sięgając po puszkę piwa.

\- Żadnych nerwów?

\- Żadnych.

\- Szef ci odpuścił?

\- Trochę.

\- Do cholery, pociągniesz trochę rozmowę, durny glonie?- warknął Sanji przez zęby i sięgnął po papierosa. I w tym momencie Roronoa zadał sobie pytanie jak to jest możliwe, że ta pieprzona impulsywność kuka tak go kręci.

\- Wybacz, wybacz.- wziął duży łyk piwa i powtórzył sobie w myślach, że w końcu raz się żyje.- Po prostu chodzi o to...

\- O co znowu?

\- Zamieszkajmy razem.

Początkowo oczy Sanjiego rozszerzyły się wyraźnie, w autentycznym zaskoczeniu, później na jego twarzy pojawił się jakiś niejednoznaczny grymas, w połączeniu z rumieńcem, by w końcu przypieczętował go uśmiech. Nim się odezwał, trwało to chwilę, a Zoro miał wrażenie, że każda sekunda jest nieskończonością i jeśli ten lada moment czegoś nie powie, to najzwyczajniej w świecie eksploduje.

\- Zgrywasz się?

\- Czemu miałbym?- Roronoa zaczął już zgrzytać zębami i w gruncie rzeczy, to już chciał wszystko odwołać, ale nie zdążył nawet wziąć wdechu.

\- Zgadzam się.- Sanji wypuścił ostatnią chmurę dymu i zgasił papierosa.- Ale nim to się stanie, trzeba zrobić remont w twojej kuchni, jest zupełnie niefunkcjonalna.

\- Nie każ mi żałować tej decyzji.- zielonowłosy zaśmiał się krótko, jednak czuł się jakby tonowy kamień spadł mu z serca.


End file.
